1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to glare control for lighting fixtures, more particularly to a means and method for controlling glare in reflector lighting units.
2. Description of Problems in the Art
In many lighting applications, there is a need for the combination of a controlled beam, with a significant amount of intensity, provided as efficiently as possible. In such applications, the conventional lamp and symmetrical reflector light fixture is the usual selection for equipment.
There are many different types of lamps and symmetrical reflectors which can be used for these applications, but a typical and detrimental problem with such lights is the glare that they produce. The higher in intensity or the more powerful the light, the higher the potential for glare.
The magnitude of the glare problem can be illustrated by specific examples. In outdoor sports lighting, the combination of the high intensity needed and the height of the suspension of the light fixtures creates glare problems not only for nearby houses and businesses, but also for persons substantial distances away. Although the level of light received at those locations is nominal, the perceived intensity caused by glare creates a bothersome nuisance to those affected. Its seriousness can include creating momentary blindness if directly looked at, which can cause serious problems with automobile traffic which may be affected by the glare.
Another example involves use of lighting on television or movie sets or the like, wherein the glare is detrimental at various camera angles for recording a scene on film.
Glare can be a problem even with the direct participants and spectators themselves, including both outdoor and indoor sports lighting, if the participant or spectator is positioned at a place which the glare directly affects, thereby affecting sight and visibility.
Thus, there is a real need in the art for means or methods of controlling glare. There are presently some attempts to provide glare control for general lighting fixtures, but no successful method is known for high intensity, controlled beam, wide area lighting units.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means and method for glare control for lamp and reflector assembly lighting units which improves upon the deficiencies or solves the problems in the art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a means and method for glare control for lamp and reflector assembly lighting units which controls glare generated by the lamp and reflector of a lamp and reflector assembly lighting unit.
A further object of this invention is to provide a reflector assembly which controls glare from a lamp and reflector lighting unit.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp shield which controls glare directly from the lamp of a lamp and reflector lighting unit.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means and method for controlling glare of a lamp and reflector lighting unit which is adjustable for each glare problem.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means and method for controlling glare of a lamp and reflector lighting unit which achieves glare control with a minimum reduction in the amount of light intensity reaching the target area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means and method for controlling glare of a lamp and reflector lighting unit which utilizes maximum gathered and reflected light to present to the target area.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means and method for controlling glare of a lamp and reflector lighting unit which is adjustable in design, economical, and durable.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means and method for controlling glare of a lamp and reflector lighting unit which can be retrofitted to existing lamp and reflector lighting units.
These and other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the accompanying specification.